Our Last Time
by minisyubi
Summary: Yoongi namja biasa yang harus banting tulang demi sesuap nasi harus berjuang melawan penyakit yang di deritanya. . . . Jimin namja tampan yang menjadi idaman siswi-siswi di sekolahnya mulai menyukai Yoongi si namja biasa? . . . MINYOON! BL!YAOI!


.

"Anak-anak kumpulkan tugas kalian" Ujar guru yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas

"Yahh Park seosengnim kami belum mengerjakannya" balas salah satu murid yang mewakili teman sekelasnya

Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah murid-muridnya ini.

"Sekarang apa lagi alasan kalian huh? " mendengar jawaban Jimin murid-murid itu tersenyum lebar. Bukan tanpa sebab mereka tersenyum, jika park seosengnim sudah bertanya seperti itu maka tugas mereka bisa dikumpulkan minggu depan

"Ya sudah, Buka buku kalian anak-anak nakal kita akan memulai pelajaran" balas Jimin yang di sambut oleh teriakan riang muridnya.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, Kini Jimin sedang membereskan bukunya

Tapi kegiatannya terpaksa berhenti saat ada murid yang memanggilnya

"Park Seosengnim" panggil salah satu murid bername tag Jeon Jungkook

"Ada apa Jungkook-ah" Balas Jimin dengan senyum ramah

"Apa seosengnim tidak sadar kalau kang seosengnim menyukai anda?" Ujar Jungkook yang di amini oleh dua temannya Taehyung dan Hoseok

"Aku tahu,lalu kenapa?" balas Jimin lagi

"Benarkah? Tapi kulihat seosengnim tidak tertarik dengannya" Kali ini Taehyung yang angkat suara

"Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang sangat kucintai" Balas Jimin kemudian memandang jauh keluar jendela Kelas

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah melihat anda dekat dengan orang lain selama aku bersekolah disini" Ujar Hoseok

Jimin hanya tersenyum kemudian melihat ketiga muridnya yang menatapnya dengan penasaran

"Namanya Min Yoongi"

"Lalu dimana Min Yoongi itu?"

FLASHBACK

"YAKKK!Min Yoongi kau ini bodoh atau apa!? Kenapa hal sekecil ini tidak

bisa kau lakukan!? Dasar lemah Cih"

Teriakan yang sudah biasa

terdengar di restoran itu kini mulai terdengar lagi. Orang-orang yang

sedang berlalu lalang di dapur sontak menghentikan aktifitasnya saat

mendengar teriakan manager mereka

"Mianhae Sajangnim, aku benar-benar minta maaf" sementara lelaki

berkulit pucat itu hanya dapat menunduk dalam dan berusaha meminta maaf pada manager mereka yang memang terkenal arogan dan pemarah

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Pokoknya gajimu bulan ini harus aku potong.kau pikir dengan gajimu itu kau dapat mengganti barang mahal ini? Aku masih berbaik hati hanya memotong gajimu untuk bulan ini bukan 3 bulan kedepan. Dengar Min Yoongi,kalau kerjamu tidak becus lagi maka dengan terpaksa aku akan memecatmu" setelah menyelesaikan amarahnya akhirnya manager itu kembali keruangannya dan menyisakan yoongi yang masih menunduk

Yoongi hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah saat mendengar perkataan

atasannya itu, memangnya ia bisa apa? Melawan pun ia tak bisa, ia tak

ingin dipecat. karena ia tahu mencari pekerjaan di kota sebesar seoul itu

sangatlah sulit

"Haaaah..terpaksa bulan ini kita Harus berhemat"

Min Yoongi pemuda berwajah manis, berkulit pucat dan bertubuh kurus

adalah seorang pemuda sebatangkara yang menghidupi dirinya sendiri

pada usia 17 tahun. Ia memang tinggal bersama seorang bibi yang

merawatnya semenjak ia kecil, tapi ia tidak mau terus menyusahkan

bibinya tersebut apalagi keadaan bibinya yang sering sakit-sakitan.

Yoongi bersekolah di sekolah yang cukup elit yaitu BANGTAN SCHOOL

sekolah yang sangat elit untuk kalangannya, beruntunglah karena ia

memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas sehingga ia dapat bersekolah disana

dengan beasiswa penuh yang di dapatnya

"Bibi aku pulang" Sapa Yoongi saat ia sampai pada rumah kumuhnya

bersama sang bibi

"Ah Yoongi kau sudah pulang?Ayo duduk disini bibi sudah menyiapkan

makanan untukmu" Balas bibi min pada Yoongi

"Sepertinya bibi sangat senang hari ini, ada apa bi? Berbagilah sedikit

pada keponakanmu yang tampan ini" Ujar Yoongi saat melihat wajah

bibinya yang lebih cerah dari biasanya

"Kau ini kenapa? Bibi biasa saja, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti

itu?kau beruntung bibi mau memasakkan makanan untuk mu anak nakal" Canda bibi Min pada Yoongi

"Hahaha habisnya wajah bibi sangat cerah, atau bibi baru saja membeli

alat kosmetik baru" Yoongi memang senang menggoda bibinya, bagi Yoongi bercanda seperti ini bersama bibinya dapat menghilangkan sejenak beban pikirannya

"Dasar anak bodoh, darimana kita akan mendapat uang untuk membeli

barang-barang tidak berguna itu" Ujar sang bibi sambil menjitak kepala

Yoongi

"Aduh bibi, sudahlah kalau begitu aku akan makan sekarang" Balas

Yoongi kemudian berjalan ke meja makan

Makanan yang tersedia di atas meja makan mereka tidak dapat dikatakan

mewah bahkan sangat sederhana namun Yoongi sangat bersyukur karena ia masih bisa makan dengan layak karena masih banyak orang diluar sana yang tidak dapat merasakan apa yang ia rasakan kini

"Yoongi hidungmu berdarah!" Panik bibi Min saat melihat darah yang mengalir dari hidung Yoongi

"Ahh ini tidak apa-apa bibi ini sudah biasa terjadi,mungkin aku

terlalu lelah" Sangkal Yoongi sambil menyumbat hidungnya yang

mengeluarkan darah

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk

bekerja Yoongi, bibi masih bisa bekerja untuk membiayaimu" Ujar sang bibi dengan raut kahwatir.

Yoongi yang mendengar perkataan bibinya tersenyum kemudian meraih

tangan sang bibi dengan lembut

"aku tak apa bi, tubuh bibi sedang

tidak sehat, bagaimana bisa bibi berkata bahwa bibi baik-baik saja.

Biarkan aku yang bekerja kali ini, bibi sudah banyak berjasa dalam

hidupku"

Bibi Min hanya bisa tersenyum haru melihat keponakan yang telah di

anggapnya anak ini, walaupun ia tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama

sekali, hanya marga mereka saja yang sama. Yoongi berbeda dari anak-anak seusianya, Jika anak-anak seusianya pergi bermain dan bersenang-senang maka Yoongi memilih untuk bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, Yoongi yang ia kenal adalah anak yang cerdas dan mandiri,Sungguh bodoh orang tua yang meninggalkannya dulu, mereka tidak tahu saja anaknya tumbuh menjadi namja yang baik seperti ini

"Bibi jangan menangis" Ujar Yoongi saat melihat airmata bibinya

"Bibi hanya terlalu bahagia memiliki mu sayang" Balas sang bibi

sambil mengelus pipi Yoongi

"Aku yang sangat beruntung memiliki bibi yang dengan sukarela merawatku hingga sekarang" Balas Yoongi sambil tersenyum

"Yasudah bersihkan hidungmu kemudian tidurlah, besok kau harus sekolah"

"Baiklah bibi. Selamat Malam" ujar Yoongi

"Selamat malam" balas sang bibi

#Bangtan School

"Yoongi!" Panggil seseorang pada Yoongisedang berjalan untuk memasuki gerbang

"ahh Seokjin ada apa?" Balas Yoongi

"Tidak aku hanya menyapamusaja" Jawab Seokjin Sambil tersenyum

"Kau ini aku kira ada hal yang penting ahahahah kau membuatku kaget saja" Balas Yoongi lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke kelas, tapi tiba-tiba suara teriakanmenghentikan langkah mereka

"KYAAAA JIMIN OPPA!!!!!"

"OPPA SARANGHAE~!!"

"JIMIN OPPA MILIK KU"

Kira-kira begitulah teriakan yang mengiringi langkah seorang Park Jimin, Pangeran sekolah yang begitu di elu-elukan oleh siswi-siswi disini. Jimin bejalan kearah Yoongi dan Seokjin tapi ia hanya melewati

kedua pemuda itu, melirik sedikitpun tidak

"Cih sombong sekali dia" Ujar Seokjin sambil memandang punggung Jimin

dengan pandangan tak suka

"Jangan begitu, kau mau kena masalah karena berani mengatainya seperti itu? Fansnya bisa saja membunuhmu tanpa jejak" balas Yoongi mencoba memperingati Seokjin betapa ganasnya penggemar pangeran sekolah itu

"Kau membuatku merinding Yoongi" Seokjin menatap ngeri pada para

penggemar Jimin, seakan-akan mereka akan memangsanya hidup-hidup

"Akukan sudah bilang jangan bicara sembarangan" Balas Yoongi dengan cuek

"Yasudah ayo ke kelas,sebentar lagi kita masuk" Ajak Seokjin yang di

balas anggukan oleh Yoongi

Waktu pelajaran telah usai, kini saatnya para murid di BHS mengisi perut mereka dengan berbagai jenis makanan yang tersedia dikantin, tak terkecuali dengan Yoongi dan Seokjin. Mereka sedang mencari meja yang kira-kira bisa ditempati sampai tiba-tiba Yoongi terjatuh dan nampan tempat makan siangnya jatuh mengenai celana sang Pangeran sekolah. Seokjin yang melihat itu menjadi geram sendiri, ia tahu Yoongi jatuh akibat kakinya sengaja di sandung oleh salah seorang siswi yang kini hanya tertawa melihat Yoongi tersungkur.Sedangkan Jimin ia hanya melihat Yoongi

dengan pandangan yang sangat datar,sulit menebak apa yang ia pikirkan dengan pandangan yang seperti itu.

"Yoongi kau tak apa?" Ujar Seokjin sambil membantu Yoongi berdiri,ia

menatap khawatir pada sahabat nya itu

"Aku baik-baik saja Seokjin,jangan khawatir" Balas Yoongi di sertai

dengan senyuman tulusnya

"YAKK KAU CEPAT MINTA MAAF PADANYA!!" Teriak Seokjin pada gadis yang sengaja membuat Yoongi terjatuh

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf dia saja yang jalan tidak lihat-lihat" Balas gadis tersebut dengan santai kemudian melanjutkan memakan

makananya

"Sudahlah, aku tak apa" Ujar Yoongi mencoba menahan Seokjin yang akan

berteriak lagi. Seokjin yang melihat sahabatnya melayangkan tatapan

memohon padanya hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas karena ia belum puas memarahi gadis itu. Yoongi kemudia berbalik hendak melihat kearah Jimin tapi Jimin sudah lebih dulu beranjak dari tempatnya, Yoongi ingin meminta maaf pada Jimin tapi ia juga tidak berani menahan Jimin,biarlah nanti ia minta maaf saat ia bertemu lagi pada Jimin pikir Yoongi.

-00-

Tidak terasa 1 minggu telah berlalu setelah kejadian di kantin itu, dan

jangan berfikir bahwa hidup Yoongi di sekolah damai-damai saja,

buktinya selama seminggu ini ia mendapat banyak bullyan atau teror

dari fans-fans Jimin.tapi bukan Yoongi namanya kalau ia tidak

menghadapi semua itu dengan sabar, ia memang merasa kesal dan marah

tapi ia tidak ingin membuat keributan kalau mau beasiswanya tidak bermasalah, apalagi mayoritas murid disini adalah orang terpandang.

"Yoongi kenapa kau diam saja di perlakukan seperti itu?" Tanya Seokjin yang mulai kesal dengan sahabatnya yang kelewat sabar itu

"Aku harus apa Seokjin? Melawan mereka? Aku tidak ingin beasiswaku

bermasalah" Jawab Yoongi tanpa melihat wajah Seokjin yang saat ini

memasang wajah kesal

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang memberi mereka pelajaran" Ujar Seokjin

berapi-api, ia sangat bersemangat untuk membalas semua penggemar Jimin yang terlalu anarkis itu

"Aku juga tidak mau kau bermasalah" Balas Yoongi, kali ini sambil menatap wajah sahabatnya itu

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu" Ujar Seokjin. selalu seperti ini, ia

pasti akan mudah luluh dengan tatapan memelas sahabat gulanya itu

"Aku kan menyayangimu" Ujar Yoongi dengan manja sambil memeluk lengan Seokjin. Ia memang seperti ini jika bersama Seokjin, tidak ada satupun sifatnya yang ia tutup-tutupi

"ngomong-ngomong kau sudah minta maaf ke Jimin?" Tanya Seokjin sambil

memainkan rambut Yoongi yang kini bersandar di lengannya

"Belum, ia sangat susah di temukan. Mungkin ia sedang bersembunyi dari

penggemarnya" Ujar Yoongi

"Tentu saja ia bersembunyi, kau tidak lihat penggemarnya begitu ganas,

aku saja risih melihatnya" Balas Seokjin yang memancing tawa dari

Yoongi. Beginilah cara kedua sahabat ini menghabiskan waktu mereka,

saling berbagi kelu kesah ataupun berbagi sesuatu yang menyenangkan

tentu diiringi dengan sikap manja Yoongi

-00-

Jam kerjanya di kafe telah usai.saat ini Yoongi sedang dalam perjalanan pulang,namun ia berfikir untuk menenangkan dirinya di taman

"bukankah itu Park Jimin?" Gumam Yoongi saat melihat siluet seseorang

yang mirip dengan sang pangeran sekolah dan ternyata itu benar-benar

Park Jimin.Yoongi mengupulkan semua keberaniannya sebelum menghampiri Jimin yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang ada di tengah taman tersebut

"Jimin-ssi"Panggil Yoongi dengan nada selembut mungkin. Merasa ada

seseorang yang memanggilnya Jimin menoleh kearah sumber suara

tersebut, namun ia tidak merespon Yoongi, ia hanya menatap Yoongi

dengan pandangan yang sangat datar

"Aku minta maaf karena menumpahkan makanan di celanamu waktu itu, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud tapi seseorang menyandung kakiku dan aku

pun terjatuh" Ujar Yoongi mencoba menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya

mengapa ia bisa terjatuh

"Lupakan saja" Ujar Jimin kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya hendak

meninggalkan taman tersebut namun Yoongi lebih dulu menahannya

"Maaf kalau aku lancang, hujan akan segera turun lebih baik kau bawa payung ini" Balas Yoongi sambil memberikan payung itu pada

Jimin

"Lalu kau?" Tanya Jimin, tatapan matanya yang seolah datar mulai berubah

"Rumahku sudah dekat,kau pakai saja ini. Kalau begitu aku pergi diluan

yah Jimin-ssi" Ujar Yoongi kemudian berjalan meninggalkan taman.Jimin

tidak menahan Yoongi, ia sibuk menatap payung yang berada di tangannya kini, entah berapa lama ia menatap payung itu kemudian ia menatap kembali bahu sempit milik namja yang sudah jauh tersebut

-00-

#Bangtan school

"Wahh wahh ini si anak miskin itu yah?" Ujar salah satu gadis yang

berdiri di depan gerbang BHS saat melihat Yoongi yang berjalan

melintasi mereka. Sedangkan Yoongi? Ia hanya bisa menunduk dalam

"ku dengar ia bisa masuk kesini karena beasiswa, apa ia tak malu

sekolah dengan uang orang lain" ujar salah satu siswa lagi. Yoongi

mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa tertunduk saat melewati murid-murid itu, ia sadar dengan keadaannya makanya ia hanya diam jika ada murid yang menghinanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Jimin sedang memperhatikan mereka dari arah

koridor. Ia berfikir mengapa ada orang seperti yoongi yang mau-mau

saja dihina seperti itu

-00-

Yoongi baru saja akan memakan makan siangnya di taman tempat ia dan seokjin biasa makan siang sebelum sosok pangeran sekolah datang menghampirinya

"Jimin-ssi" ujar Yoongi saat Jimin duduk di sebelahnya

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku" Balas Jimin tanpa melihat wajah Yoongi

"kenapa kau kesini, celanamu bisa kotor jika duduk di rumput seperti

itu" Tegur Yoongi saat melihat Jimin duduk di rumput tanpa beralaskan

apapun

"memangnya kenapa kalau akau datang kesini? Aku pemilik sekolah ini" Balas Jimin

"b..bukan seperti itu, Ahh! Kalau begitu kau ambil saja ini biar aku

yang duduk di rumput" Ujarnya kemudian berdiri dan mempersilahkan Jimin duduk di tempatnya yang sudah ia tutupi kain agar celananya tak kotor. Jimin memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan penuh arti, kemudian ia menarik

tangan Yoongi agar duduk di rerumputan sama sepertinya

"Jangan terlalu baik pada orang asing.dunia ini kejam, bahkan jangan

terlalu percaya pada keluargamu sendiri" Jimin kemudian

mengalihkan pandangan pada taman bunga yang tepat berada di depan

mereka.Yoongi yang mendengar perkataan Jimin terperangah pasalnya kalimat itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari seorang Park Jimin

"Lagipula Jimin bukan orang asingkan" Yoongi membalas perkataan Jimin dengan gummy smilenya,Jimin menoleh untuk melihat Yoongi tapi yang ia

dapat….

DEG

Kenapa bisa semanis itu..

Jimin kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangannya dengan seburat merah

samar pada pipinya,ia kemudian mengeleng-gelengkan kepala mengusir pikiranya yang berkata Yoongi teramat manis jika tersenyum

"Jimin kau kenapa?"Tanya Yoongi saat melihat Jimin bertingkah

aneh,Yoongi tidak menampik bahwa wajah pangeran sekolah ini memang

tampan wajar saja banyak yang menyukainya

"aku tidak apa-apa" balas Jimin masih enggan melihat wajah Yoongi

"kau mau bekalku?tapi hanya makanan sederhana,kalau kau tidak mau juga tak apa" Yoongi mencoba menawari Jimin hasil masakannya yang ia jadikan bekal makan siangnya ini, anggap saja Yoongi bodoh menawarkan makanan sederhananya pada orang penting seperti Jimin

"suapi aku" Yoongi sontak kaget mendengar jawaban yang di berikan Jimin

"Jimin, aku pikir kalau kau mau makan bekal ini kau makanlah sendiri aku terlalu segan untuk melakukan permintaanmu" Yoongi mencoba menghindari tatapan tajam Jimin saat mendengar perkataannya

"Kenapa kau segan? Kau bilang aku bukan orang asing" Balas Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi dengan tajam

"tapi Jimin.. "

"Suapin saja aku, Ini perintah atau beasiswamu akan ku cabut" Mungkin Jimin jahat karena memaksa Yoongi dengan cara ini, tapi apa salahnya menyuapinya? Jimin tidak menggigit kok

"Jimin, kalau penggemarmu melihat hal ini, aku yakin aku tidak akan selamat" balas Yoongi, tapi ia tetap mencoba menyuapi Jimin

Jimin dengan senang hati menerima suapan dari Yoongi, dan diluar dugaan masakan Yoongi sangat nikmat di lidahnya, Jimin jadi merindukan masakan rumah

"memangnya kenapa? Ini urusan kita, bukan urusan mereka"

" Yah, terserah"

Bekal Yoongi yang biasanya tersisa kini telah bersih dimakan oleh Jimin,bahkan Yoongi hanya makan sedikit. 'Jimin sebenarnya Kelaparan atau apa? Makannya lahap sekali' pikir Yoongi

"apa kau sering kesini?" Yoongi yang sedang melamun akhirnya tersadar saat mendengar pertanyaan Jimin

"Ya, aku sering kesini. Ini tempat favorite ku" jawab Yoongi sambil membereskan kotak bekalnya

"Dan baru hari ini aku melihatmu disini" balas Yoongi sambil menatap Jimin yang sedang memandang lurus kedepan

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh kesini? Sekolah ini milikku jika kau lupa" balas Jimkn angkuh

"Hei bukan itu maksudku...Aishhh kau ini" Diam-diam Jimin tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Yoongi

-00-

Sejak saat pertemuan mereka Yoongi dan Jimin semakin dekat tentu saja mereka tidak memperlihatkan kedekatan mereka disekolah. Yoongi bisa mati di terkam oleh fans buas Jimin. Mereka memang sangat dekat, hingga salah satu dari mereka mulai menyadari perasaan yang tidak biasa

"Yoongi, pulang sekolah nanti kau akan langsung bekerja?" Tanya Jimin saat mereka tengah menghabiskan bekal makan siang yang disiapkan oleh Yoongi

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yoongi yang masih fokus dengan makanannya

"Berhentilah bekerja, aku bisa membantu biaya hidup mu" mendengar perkataan Jimin, Yoongi mengalihkan perhatian dari makanan pada pemuda tampan yang duduk di sampingnya

"Kita sudah sering membahas ini Jimin, dan kau juga sudah tau apa jawabanku" balas Yoongi, Hilang sudah nafsu makannya gara-gara pertanyaan Jimin yang paling tidak ia sukai ini

"Jagalah kesehatanmu, semakin hari kau semakin pucat" Jimin memperhatikan wajah Yoongi dengan teliti,dan benar saja Yoongi benar-benar pucat. Yaa Yoongi memang pucat dari lahir, tapi Jimin bisa membedakannya

"haha aku tidak apa-apa, kau ini terlalu berlebihan" Jawab Yoongi sambil merapikan bekalnya. Ia tak mau menatap Jimin, karena Jimin dapat langsung mengetahui jika Yoongi tidak baik-baik saja hanya dengan tatapan mata

"Aku mencintaimu"

FLASHBACK END

"Mendengar cerita anda, aku sangat yakin dia pria yang sangat baik" Ujar Taehyung yang di setujui oleh kedua temannya

"Ya, kau benar dia adalah pria yang sangat baik" Balas Jimin dengan senyuman sendunya

"Lalu Yoongi hyung dimana seosengnim?" Tanya Jungkook

"Dia ada disuatu tempat,Ahh kalian ingin bertemu dengannya? Kebetulan aku ingin bertemu dengannya" Balas Jimin dengan senyum yang tak hilang di wajahnya

"Apakah kami boleh ikut?" Tanya Hoseok ragu

"Tentu saja kalian boleh ikut" Jimin kemudian keluar dari kelas diikuti oleh ketiga muridnya

"Park Seosengnim, anda belum melanjutkan cerita anda" Taehyung masih penasaran dengan kisah percintaan gurunya

"Aku akan melanjutkannya di dalam perjalanan"

FLASHBACK

DEG

Yoongi tidak salah dengarkan? Jimin barusan bilang ia apa? Mencintai Yoongi?

Yoongi dengan ekspresi terkejutnya menoleh ke arah Jimin yang sedang menatapnya tajam dan serius

"Aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi, Aku Park Jimin mencintaimu" Ucap Jimin dengan sungguh-sungguh, kini ia menggenggam tangan Yoongi dengan erat menunggu jawaban yang akan di berikan Jimin.

Sedangkan Yoongi? Ia belum dapat mencerna kejadian ini dengan baik

Ini sangat tiba-tiba menurutnya, tidak mungkin seorang Park Jimin yang sempurna menyukainya kan? Bahkan mencintainya?

"Yoongi" Panggil Jimin saat tidak juga mendapat respon dari Yoongi

"Maafkan aku Jimin... Aku tidak bisa" Seketika tubuh Jimin lemah, seakan-akan nyawanya di tarik paksa dari raganya saat mendengar jawaban Yoongi

"Tapi kenapa?apa alasanmu menolakku?" Balas Jimin dengan suara pelan yang sarat akan kekecewaan

"Maafkan aku Jimin... Maafkan aku" Setelah berkata demikian Yoongi segera berdiri dan berlari meninggal Jimin seorang diri di tempat itu. Jimin? Ia hanya menunduk dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya menetes untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Ia menangisi seseorang yang bahkan tidak sebanding dengan dirinya.

'Jadi seperti ini sakitnya penolakan?' batin Jimin

Sedangkan Yoongi yang berdiri dibelakang tembok pembatas hanya mampu menangis dalam diam melihat Jimin terpuruk karena penolakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jimin... Sangat mencintaimu" bisik Yoongi pelan yang pasti hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi sebenarnya juga mencintai Jimin. Bahkan ia sudah lama menyukai Jimin, tapi Yoongi menyadari satu hal. Bahwa umurnya tidak akan panjang, penyakit yang ia derita semakin parah tiap harinya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jimin lebih kacau lagi bila ia pergi nanti. Biarlah seperti ini, biarlah Jimin membencinya. Setidaknya Jimin tidak akan terluka dengan kepergiannya kelak.

-00-

Sejak pernyataan cinta Jimin pada Yoongi yang berujung penolakan oleh Yoongi. Hubungan mereka sudah tak seperti dulu lagi. Jika mereka tak sengaja berpapasan di sekolah maka Yoongi akan pura-pura tidak melihatnya atau ia akan langsung memutar arah untuk menghindari Jimin. Mereka juga tak pernah lagi makan siang bersama di taman belakang. Jimin sering datang ke tempat itu saat waktu makan siang tapi Yoongi tidak pernah lagi datang ke tempat itu. Intinya, Min Yoongi menghindarinya

Jimin sebenarnya tidak ingin seperti ini, tak apa jika Yoongi menolaknya tapi setidaknya jangan menghindari nya seperti ini, jujur Jimin sangat merindukan waktu-waktu kebersamaan mereka, tapi sayangnya Yoongi benar-benar berniat menghidarinya. Hingga puncaknya Jimin tak pernah lagi melihat Yoongi di sekolah, sudah lebih dari 2 minggu Yoongi tidak masuk sekolah dan itu membuat Jimin sangat khawatir. bagaimana tidak, saat Jimin mendatangi rumahnya. Rumah itu sudah kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Lalu dimana Yoongi sebenarnya?

"Jimin... " Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya saat ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya

"aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" Ujar orang tersebut

"Ada apa Seokjin?"

"Aku tahu dimana Yoongi berada"

Jimin tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya saat mendengar penuturan Seokjin. Ini tidak mungkin kan? Katakan ini hanya bahan bercandaan Seokjin? Yoongi...

Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan ku kan?

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya Jimin, Yoongi sekarang berada di daegu. Ia berkata kalau ia ingin beristirahat dimana ia dilahirkan" Ujar Seokjin dengan air mata yang tak ada habis-habisnya mengilir dari matanya

"Yoongi menderita kanker otak..selama ini ia menyembunyikan penyakitnya dengan sangat baik. Pantas saja wajahnya semakin hari semakin pucat" lanjut seokjin

"Ia berlagak seperti orang sehat, padahal di belakang kita dia kesakitan. Bahkan aku yang selalu di dekatnya pun tak tahu? Teman macam apa aku ini" Jimin sudah terduduk lemas. Ia tak punya tenaga lagi. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti mendengar setiap perkataan Seokjin

"Dia... Min Yoongi yang bodoh itu sangat mencintai mu Jimin..." Jimin langsung mengalihkan atensinya pada Seokjin saat mendengar kalimat seokjin

"Dia sangat mencintaimu, Hingga ia tidak ingin menyakiti mu. ia tahu umurnya tak lama lagi, itulah sebabnya ia tidak menerima pernyataan cintamu waktu itu. Ia tidak ingin kau terpuruk karena kepergiannya, maka dari itu ia menolakmu"

"Datanglah padanya Jimin,temani ia di sisa waktunya Jimin... Ia sangat membutuhkan mu"

Dan disinilah Jimin berada, berdiri dihadapan pemuda yang sangat dicintainya, pemuda yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan tubuh kurus dan wajah pucatnya, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang dulu begitu indah kini telah menipis. Pemuda yang ia cintai itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang tertidur, melihat Yoongi dari jarak sedekat ini semakin membuat hatinya sakit. Yoonginya tidak lagi seperti dulu, kini air matanya kembali menetes. Ia menggapai tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya pelan, tidak ingin menggangu pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu

"Aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi..."

Yoongi yang merasakan tangannya di genggam oleh seseorang kemudian membuka matanya perlahan dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Jimin. Park Jimin yang dicintainya

"Jimin... "

Jimin yang merasa namanya di panggil kemudian mengangkat wajah melihat Yoongi. Jimin tak menyaut, ia hanya memandangi Yoongi sambil mengecup tangan Yoongi jangan lupakan air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir

"Hei kenapa kau menangis?" Yoongi menggapai wajah Jimin untuk menghapus air matanya

"Menurutmu kenapa aku menangis?" balas Jimin yang membuat Yoongi tak bisa berkata-kata

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang hmm? Apa kau tidak menganggapku penting,hingga kau sakit saja kau tidak mau memberitahu ku?" Ujar Jimin

"Bukan seperti itu, aku tidak ingin membuat mu khawatir" Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin melihat wajah Jimin

"kau malah membuatku khawatir jika seperti ini sayang" Jimin kemudia mengelus rambut Yoongi yang telah menipis, hati Jimin teriris melihat kondisi Yoongi yang seperti ini. Yoongi tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukan Jimin

"Aku mencintaimu Yoongi" Ujar Jimin sambil mengecup kening Yoongi

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jimin" Balas Yoongi yang masih memeluk pinggang Jimin dengan erat

Sementara Seokjin yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yoongi ikut menangis terharu melihat kedua temannya didalam sana

"Aku hanya bisa melakukan ini Yoongi...aku hanya bisa mempertemukan mu dengan orang yang kau cintai"

Jimin tidak pulang ke seoul, ia menetap di daegu untuk menemani Yoongi. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan sekolahnya, sekolah itu miliknya untuk apa ia susah-susah memikirkan itu. Sementara kondisi Yoongi makin hari semakin menurun, Jujur saja Jimin belum siap kehilangan orang yang di cintainya ini.

"Yoongi...bangun sayang, waktunya minum obat" Bisik Jimin pelan sambil mengelus pipi yang kian menirus itu saat melihat seorang perawat masuk membawa nampan yang berisi obat yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya.

Yoongi membuka mata sayunya perlahan,kemudian memberi senyuman pada Jimin. Jimin membantunya duduk untuk meminum obat tapi Yoongi hanya menatap obatnya dalam diam

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Jimin saat melihat Yoongi tidak menyentuh obatnya

"Jimin... Aku mulai lelah dengan obat-obat ini, toh aku juga akan mati kan? Obat-obat ini menyiksaku" balas Yoongi dengan lelehan air mata yang mulai turun ke pipi tirusnya

"Hei, siapa yang bilang kau akan mati huh? Kau akan terus disini,kau akan tetap disampingku, kita akan selalu bersama sampai kita menikah nanti. Kau bilang kau akan berusaha sembuh demi diriku" Jimin memeluk tubuh Yoongi erat, kata-kata yang Jimin lontarkan bukan hanya untuk menguatkan Yoongi tapi menguatkan dirinya juga. Demi Tuhan, Jimin belum siap kehilangan Yoongi. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan siap kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Jimin"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu"

-00-

09/03/2017

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Yoongi, Jimin ingin mempersiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Yoonginya. Pagi-pagi buta ia pergi dari rumah sakit untuk menyiapkan surprise untuk Yoongi. Dari kemarin Jimin sudah mendekorasi taman belakang di rumah sakit ini, karena ia tahu Yoongi sangat suka duduk di taman. Dan hari ini Jimin berencana untuk membeli Cake dan hadiah untuk Yoongi.

"Ahjuma, aku ingin mengambil cake pesananku" Jimin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, ini adalah hari spesial Yoonginya tentu saja ia harus merasa senang.

"Ini tuan, aku harap kekasih anda menyukainya"

"Terima kasih ahjuma" balas Jimin. Jimin baru saja akan membuka pintu toko itu jika saja handphonenya tidak berdering. Jimin meraih benda persegi itu dan mengangkatnya

"Halo"

"JIMIN!!! KAU DIMANA??"

"diluar, ada apa Seokjin?"

"Yoongi... nafasnya berhenti tiba-tiba"

Jantung Jimin seakan berhenti mendengar kalimat dari seokjin, ia kemudian berlari ke mobilnya untuk segera bergegas kerumah sakit

'aku tahu aku orang berdosa, Tapi aku mohon jangan ambil dia terlalu cepat, aku masih sangat membutuhkannya,Aku mohon' batin Jimin.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Jimin berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Ia tak peduli pandangan orang-orang yang ditujukan padanya. Yang ada di fikirannya saat ini hanya Yoongi

"Yoongi!!" teriak Jimin saat membuka pintu kamar Yoongi.

Jimin dapat melihat Seokjin dan Bibi Min sedang menangis disamping Yoongi. Ia berjalan mendekat pada tubuh pucat itu, Jimin kemudian menghela nafas lega saat ia melihat

Yoongi masih bernafas

"Yoongi... Aku disini sayang" Bisik Jimin

Yoongi membuka matanya saat mendengar panggilan Jimin, kemudian ia mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mengangkat tangannya hanya untuk mengelus wajah Jimin.

"Jimin boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" ujar Yoongi pelan

"Tentu saja boleh sayang" balas Jimin sambil mengelur rambut Yoongi yang mulai habis

"bawa aku ke taman belakang yah?" Jimin segera mengangguk dan menggendong Yoongi ke taman belakang rumah sakit

Yoongi menatap sekelilingnya, taman ini indah sekali, apalagi Jimin telah mendekornya untuk Yoongi

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang, aku mencintaimu" Ujar Jimin kemudian mengecup kening Yoongi lama.Jimin kemudian membawa Yoongi duduk di bangku taman yang sudah di sediakan disitu.

"Terima kasih Jimin" Balas Yoongi sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Jimin

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai Yoongi membuka suaranya

"Jimin...kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu" ujar Yoongi sambil menggenggam tangan Jimin

"Aku tahu, dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu" balas Jimin

"Jimin, maukah kau berjanji padaku? " ujar Yoongi lagi

"Apapun untukmu sayang" balas Jimin kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Yoongi yang bersandar padanya

"Hiduplah dengan baik setelah ini, Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Jangan sering beli makanan yang tidak sehat diluar yah? Kau harus mulai belajar memasak sendiri" Yoongi berusaha keras menahan air matanya

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, kan kau yang selalu membuat bekal untukku" Balas Jimin berusaha tertawa, padahal hatinya benar-benar sakit saat ini

"Kau harus bisa merawat dirimu sendiri, kau ini sudah dewasa" Balas Yoongi sambil menepuk tangan Jimin pelan

Mereka tertawa sejenak kemudian kembali terdiam

"Jimin, kau ingat saat aku berkata aku sangat ingin menjadi seperti awan?" ujar Yoongi sambil memandang awan

" Ya,aku selalu ingat segala tentang mu" balas Jimin mengukuti Yoongi yang sedang memandang awan

"Jika nanti kau merindukan ku, kau bisa melihat awan,karena...sebentar lagi aku mungkin akan menjadi menjadi salah satu dari mereka"

Jimin tidak membalas ucapan Yoongi, ia hanya diam namun air matanya mengalir dengan deras

"Hei,kenapa kau menangis? Dasar cengeng" Ujar Yoongi sambil memeluk jimin dengan erat

"Yoongi aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu" Jimin membalas pelukan Yoongi dengan eratnha

Tanpa mereka sadari Seokjin dan bibi Min memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Mereka tak dapat lagi membendung tangisan mereka

"Jimin... Aku lelah sekali, aku ingin tidur tapi, peluk aku yah?" Ujar Yoongi dengan pelan. Sedangkan Jimin? Ia tak kuat lagi membalas perkataan Yoongi, ia hanya menangis dalam diam.Jimin dapat merasakan nafas Yoongi yang mulai pelan. Jimin kemudian memeluk Yoongi dengan erat kemudia mengecup kening Yoongi lama

"Tidurlah sayang, aku tahu kau lelah. Tapi yang harus kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu" ujar Jimin dalam tangisnya. Yoongi hanya tersenyum tipis, nafas mulai melemah

"Jimin...tolong sampaikan pada bibi ku dan seokjin bahwa aku sangat menyayangi mereka"

"Akan aku sampaikan" balas Jimin

"Kau akan bahagia kan?" Ujar Yoongi lagi

"Aku tak akan bahagia tanpa mu"

"Kau harus bahagia Jimin... Saranghae" Lengan yoongi yang awalnya memeluk pinggangnya terkeluai, Jimin tak dapat merasakan nafas Yoongi lagi

Yoonginya telah pergi...

Yoonginya telah terbebas dari rasa sakitnya...

Yoonginya telah meninggalkannya...

Yoongi yang sangat ia cintai...

Jimin memeluk tubuh itu dengan sangat erat, ia tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya.begitu pula dengan Seokjin dan bibi Min.Mereka semua terluka dengan kepergian Yoongi

"pergilah dengan tenang sayang, aku akan selalu mencintaimu" - Park Jimin

FLASHBACK END

"halo sayang, apa kabarmu hari ini? Aku datang lagi bersama murid-muridku" Ujar Jimin sambil mengusap batu nisan bertuliskan 'MIN YOONGI'

Jungkook,Jimin dan Hoseok hanya mampu terdiam melihat gurunya yang mereka kagumi ternyata adalah orang yang sangat tulus

"Kalian ingin bertemu dengannya kan? Ini Min Yoongi, Tapi sayangnya ia telah meninggalkan ku 7 tahun yang lalu" Tatapan Jimin menjadi sendu kala melihat makam Yoongi

"Dia sungguh manis" Ujar Jungkook

saat melihat foto yang terpasang pada baru nisan tersebut

"Dia memang manis, itu sebabnya aku jatuh cinta padanya" balas Jimin

"apakau masih mencintainya?" Tanya Hoseok, Jujur jika bukan karena rasa malu pada kedua temannya. ia pasti sudah melelehkan air mata

"Aku akan selalu mencintainya, Hatiku selalu dipenuhi olehnya tiap waktu" Balas Jimin lalu mengusap foto Yoongi yang berada di batu nisan tersebut.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai jimin mengeluarkan suaranya

"Kalian kemobil saja duluan, aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi" Mendengar ucapan Jimin, mereka bertigapun berjalan ke mobil Jimin yang diparkir tidak jauh dari tempat itu

"Selamat ulang tahun Yoongi... Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ini sudah 7 tahun semenjak kepergianmu" Jimin Kemudian berdiri dan melihat langit yang cerah, ia melihat awan yang bergerak di atas sana, kemudian ia menutup matanya

"Yoongi... Aku sangat merindukanmu"

Ujar Jimin

'aku juga merindukanmu jimin"

Jimin mendengar bisikan itu, bisikan dari suara yang sangat ia kenal. Jimin kemudian tersenyum dan pergi menyusul ketiga muridnya dimobil.

"Yoongi adalah cinta. selama Jimin masih menjaga cinta itu, maka ia masih bisa merasakan pemuda itu disekitarnya"

End

Halo, akhirnya ku balik lagi setelah hiatus panjang...

Ku balik dengan Ff ini sebagai pembukaan haha

jng lupa Vote/Comment ya

~See you

P.s : bnyak typo bertebaran

Bacanya sambil denger lagu yang sedih biar ngefeel haha


End file.
